


Discovery

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [29]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: His daughter may have his curly hair and passion for ships, but she’s got Rey’s beautiful eyes, sweet smile, and good heart.Turns out, she may share something else with her mother, too.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/13/20 prompt: Make the baby do the magic hand thing! C'mon, baby, do the magic hand thing!

Poe slides the roast into the oven with a satisfied smile. For once, dinner will be ready with plenty of time to spare before Rey gets home from training.

The smile slides off his face.

_Plenty of time_ . . .

He realizes it’s been too quiet and hurries to the living room, assuring himself that Beebee was watching his daughter, would never let her get hurt, and Poe walks around the corner —

And his one-of-a-kind droid is floating in the air, burbling happily.

With his jaw agape, he turns to his daughter, her eyes closed in concentration, her hand extended before her.


End file.
